Sunrise Alternate Ending
by Sparkstar18
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Sunrise.  THERE WILL BE SPOILERS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN POWER OF THREE!


Sunrise Alternate Ending

Introduction: There are four clans of cats, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. They live around a lake, and the story focuses on ThunderClan. The leader's name is Firestar, and his mate is Sandstorm. They have two daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are siblings and they have discovered the shocking truth. Their parents, who they believed to be Brambleclaw (the deputy) and Squirrelflight were not their real parents. Squirrelflight had lied about being their mother to protect her sister, Leafpool, who was the clan's medicine cat. Medicine cats are forbidden to have a mate and kits, but Leafpool had broken that law. The father is Crowfeather from WindClan, which makes the treachery worse. Hollyleaf had just told all four clans the truth, and in the scene she is currently talking to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

* * *

><p>There was a patter of paws, but instead of going into the tunnels, she turned around and faced her siblings,<p>

"We need to face the consequences, we have to find a way to continue on with life," Jayfeather mewed. Hollyleaf nodded reluctantly and followed her brothers back to camp.

Back at the hollow, everyone was talking about the surprise that happened during the gathering. None of them were surprised when Firestar padded up to them.

"We're having a long talk in my den, with Leafpool, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight," he said. The three followed Firestar up to his deb. Inside, Sandstorm was sitting in between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Leafpool was next to Squirrelflight.

"Alright," Firestar sighed, "There's no taking back what Hollyleaf did, but we're here so we can move on with our lives." Leafpool stood up and started talking.

"I don't blame Hollyleaf for telling everyone, I should've told the clan, at least you, Firestar, so something like this would never happen. However, I don't regret giving birth to three wonderful cats, and no matter what happens, I will always love you three."

"Same here," Squirrelflight added, "Even though I never gave birth to you three, I loved you as a mother would."

"How can we ever forgive you?" Hollyleaf cried out, hurt clear in her voice, "You lied to us most of our life, you didn't even tell Brambleclaw, who's been playing the innocent, noble cat here. I wouldn't blame him if he left you for good, Squirrelflight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brambleclaw asked for the second time that night, " I thought I was the happiest cat in the world, then in one night you rip it away." Firestar got up slowly and walked over to Brambleclaw.

"I think," he mewed, "Squirrelflight was just doing what she thought best. You should know my daughter, she doesn't think some things through fully, and no one can ever anticipate some event like this and its results in the spur of the moment."

"I just don't like the feeling of distrust," Brambleclaw responded.

"I'm so sorry," Squirrelflight repeated, "What would you do if something happened to Tawnypelt, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't tell me 'cause I understand."

"Nothing would ever happen to Tawnypelt, she's too loyal to ShadowClan," Brambleclaw retorted.

"Let's everyone calm down here," Sandstorm mewed, "Good, now Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will discuss this later, now we have to deal with these three." She waved her tail over Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. _What if they kick us out because we're half clan! _Lionblaze though franticly.

"They're not going to do that," Jayfeather hissed, feeling his sense of panic.

"Do what?" Hollyleaf questioned, but Firestar started talking.

"I suggest all of you return to your dens, and nothing happens. If anyone decides to call you not loyal to the clan, or gives you any trouble, send them my way," Firestar declared. Lionblaze sighed in relief. They can stay in ThunderClan!

"I guess I will have to train to become a warrior now," Leafpool murmured.

"No, you can stay a medicine cat, look at Yellowfang, she had kits from ShadowClan yet became one of ThunderClan's most recognized medicine cats," Sandstorm protested, "Firestar, I will not let my daughter give up her dream!"

"Very well, I'm sure you and Jayfeather can at least be civil to each other, I trust you to with that," Firestar declared. Leafpool dipped her head, and padded out of the den. Squirrelflight nodded to the remaining cats and followed her sister out.

"I'm going to go set up the night patrol," Brambleclaw mumbled, and left.

"Give them a break," Firestar said softly, "They lost too much in one night." Lionblaze nodded in understanding, and left the den with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather following. They went into the forest and found a secluded area to talk.

"What do we do now?" Lionblaze asked.

"Carry on with life, show the other clans we are not weak from one little stumble like this," Jayfeather answered.

"What about the whole Sol killing Ashfur thing?" Hollyleaf asked.

"We did set Sol free, but I doubt he's going to return, after all, he has all four clans to deal with," Lionblaze replied. _It's going to be hard for all of us, but we just have to continue life in the clan, and figure out what the prophecy means. It's going to be tough, but I've heard of worse times._


End file.
